gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GNZ-001 GRM Gundam
Real or Rumor ? I can't be sure where i heard this from, but is there any source of info that mentions that the GRM Gundam was kept on the CBS Celestial Being ? :~ Azkaiel 19:00, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Translations Needed Added articles related to GRM Gundam for analysis and sourcing. Wasabi 22:45, October 16, 2009 (UTC) File:00V GRM Gundam.jpg File:00V GRM Gundam II.jpg File:00V GRM Gundam III.jpg File:00V GRM Gundam IV.jpg File:00V GRM Gundam V.jpg most of them are on the gunpla, but i think i did the important ones before from dav7d2. The resident translator who is technically no longer a noob. 06:21, February 1, 2011 (UTC) GN Field Is there any evidence that the shield can generate a GN Field? I thought it was a regular shield. Anyone can shed light on this? Wasabi 06:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) considering its descendant garazzo, its possible that it includes all aspects of the gadessa series. The resident translator who is technically no longer a noob. 06:25, February 1, 2011 (UTC) GRM Gundam E? CrusaderRed recently added some photos from the manga of GRM Gundam E. Could someone explain exactly what it is (whether its a repaired version of the Gundam) since it apparently got damaged by some ELS GN-XIV.Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 00:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah same question here. To me the GRM Gundam E seems rather...smooth-like similar to the curves and smoothness of the ELS GN-XIV. I'm hoping that the GRM Gundam E is actually made of E-Carbon and is not actually an ELS/MS hybird because it seems so much like the ELS' GN-Xs to me. - Strike Albion 01:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) That would kinda make sense, but the ELS can't use Trans-Am, and we clearly see the GRM E going into Trans-Am to fight the ELS. Since we saw the original GRM Gundam get beat up pretty badly by the ELS GN-XIV's, I'd say it's a repaired version because the ELS by that point are still trying to assimilate people and they haven't understood humanity yet (unless Setsuna was launching in 00Q at the exact same time.) Also, the suit clearly has a cockpit in it, and Leo has QBW's and yet isn't assimilated by the ELS, so it being a ELS/MS hybrid is out depending on the point in the movie. And I'm pretty sure Chapter 4 is the final chapter for 00I 2314. Because I think it goes something like this. Leo destroys Arios Ascalon and heads into space to fight the ELS at the Orbital EV with the GRM Gundam. The GRM gets beat up by a team of ELS GN-XIV's and gets repaired (we think), as the GRM Gundam E. Leo goes back out and uses Trans Am to fight the ELS, then Setsuna does his quantum burst thing and teleports away. Cut to 50 years later and we see Leo as a pilot of a Sakibure and part of the crew of the Sumeragi. Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 04:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I had thought that the GRM Gundam E was a unit deployed in or around A.D. 2364. I remember seeing it in the 00N article about the mass production of the Gadelaza and automatically assumed the GRM Gundam in the background was the same GRM Gundam E from 00I A.D. 2314. - Strike Albion 04:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Wait...what 00N article? Shouldn't that be included in 00N? And Leo does mention something about the ELS when he goes Trans-Am. But the ELS can't use Trans-Am, which is why I'm partially throwing out the theory of the GRM type E being made with ELS components. Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 05:50, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that should be 00'V' as in ''00V - Battlefield Record ''Chapter 15. The unit in the background of the two Gadelaza is a GRM Gundam which I figured was the GRM Type E. I simply proposed it used ELS material/technology because some of the Sakibure variants use ELS technology that's all. I'm probably wrong though so never mind my rambling. - Strike Albion 06:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) yo. shedding some light on the situation here: i translated the chinese on the scans. leonard mentions some very peculiar things. first, the unit can use trans am. second, he mentions that he is partially INFUSED with ELS. so is the grm. therefore, the grm is infused with els. i added that to the page btw. The resident translator who is technically no longer a noob. 09:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) gaeaman, its not like the sakibures, which were technically els infused too, had no cockpit, or couldn't use trans am. The resident translator who is technically no longer a noob. 09:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) There were Sakibures that had cockpits for people to pilot them. Can you add info to chapter 15 on the MP Gadelaza? So both Leo and the GRM are partially infused with ELS, and the GRM E can use Trans-Am, even though the complete ELS GN-XIV's and stuff like that can't use Trans-Am due to their nature.Yeah someone needs to update 00V and 00IGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 15:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) We don't even know how smart the ELS are, because of that, the ELS GN-XIV may not have figured it out. The GRM Gundam E has the human factor, so that could be the possibility of why it could use Trans-am. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 17:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) new infobox pic needed guys, i think the infobox pic needs a little update. one without half the gun sliced off. maybe ill give it a try? The resident translator who is technically no longer a noob. 09:09, February 1, 2011 (UTC) actually the full body scan is too low res. sorry there,`The resident translator who is technically no longer a noob. 09:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) About GRM Gundam Guys: In every pic of the scans i've seen so far, GRM Gundam doesn't seem to have either GN Field nor a escape pod/core fighter. Can someone verify its abilities? I'm trying to improve all the profile articles, but its hard when info is a bit unreliable. SonicSP? Taikage - Admin 16:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC) The GRM's entire backpack is the escape pod/GN Drive Tau unit, same as the rest of the GNZ line. As far as the GN Field goes, it's generated by the shield, but you'd have to look at the sources for something more than that. Arvis1804 17:32, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know what's stated, but is it proven? Because I'm not seeing it in the pics and I can't actually read Japanese to verify. Can you vouch for this? Taikage - Admin 06:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I tried having Bravecommander translate some of the 00V pages about it, and he said he couldn't since it was already correct on the page. Thus proving that the escape pod and GN Field is what it is. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:01, February 14, 2011 (UTC) GNZ Series Hi would someone tell me why out of all the series that the Innovators give the ESF why is it that the model number for the GNZ's are the only MS that was not changes also the model number for Gadessa is GNZ-003 why not GNZ-002Chriseasley 22:43, April 20, 2011 (UTC) * Same reason as why Strike is GAT-X105, not GAT-X104. Kuruni 05:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC)